Five Whole Freaking Months
by The Hearts Of The Tardis
Summary: You know how we all have that one cousin we would be totally down for if they weren't related? / Otherwise known as what happens when Jessica Day gets really really drunk. Post Ness break up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oh God it's been so long since I've posted anything on Fanfiction this is so weird.. I'm really out of practice, and reviews are welcome!**

* * *

><p>Five Whole Freaking Months<p>

I've been on countless dates since Nick and I broke up… I keep thinking someone will catch my eye and sweep me off my feet, but every time things start to progress into more than coffee and chatting I get scared. Maybe a part of me still isn't ready to move on...

It's been over five months since the last time Nick Miller's lips came crashing down to mine with heated passion that never failed to leave me breathless. Five whole freaking months… This shouldn't come as such a shock to me.

I thought the loud high-pitched shrieks were coming from Winston's room, and although mildly annoyed, I wasn't extremely phased, until I remembered that both Winston, Shmidt and Couch had gone to see a football game.

So it was Nick. The realization lodged itself in my stomach, trying to claw its way to my heart whilst I tried desperately to suppress it.

The desperate muffled moaning did not take long to start to get to me, and with little internal debate I grabbed my purse and jacket and had head over to the bar to clear my head.

_Nick is moving on_, I think to myself, bringing the soothing liquid to my lips, savoring the way it warms up the insides of my throat. I think it was having to hear it that messed with my emotions. How rude of him though. I wouldn't subject him to listening to pist-break up sex.

_Maybe this is the problem with living with your ex boyfriend, _I think to myself, sipping my drink casually once again. _It makes everything so much messier... If I didn't live with Nick I would be 100% over him. _

But I don't know how I'll ever be completely over Nick... Because living with him all the time involves seeing him gargle his beer at least twice a day.

After a few drinks I feel my judgment clouding along with all my senses. I'm more drunk than I've been in a long time. Tears well in my eyes in the best way possible.

"I am not okay, I whisper to myself hysterically, grasping my travel sized feelings stick. I turn to the elderly man drinking next to me. "I've been pretending to be okay for MONTHS now MONTHS YOU KNOW it just feels so friggin good to admit that I still LOVE NICK MILLER!" I flail my arms wildly as I speak, tears on my glasses restricting my vision

I can feel weirded out glances heading my way, but I'm honestly way past caring. _Nick is past loving you, _my stubborn brain reminds me. Why the Hell did we break up anyway? Nothing in common!? Who cares!?

"Nick is having intercourse with another woman! Anotherrr womannn!" I sing loudly, with fake air guitar and all. I try to laugh but only tears come out. "It's been FIVE WHOLE FREAKING MONTHS!"

I feel like a mess, and I'm not too sure if it's tears dripping down my face or misplaced alcohol. _What the Hell am I even doing? _Wasn't I the person _encouraging _Nick to have sex at the wedding not too long ago?

"Hey Jessica," A familiar voice says, causing me to freeze up a bit, recognizing the speaker instantly.

"Hello Nick," I look up and he sees my tear stained face. "I forgot that you worked here, silly silly me, but could I have another round of this?" My speech slurs as I talk, my large eyes glazing over.

Nick's happy "I just had sex" face falls away almost instantly at the sight of my blue eyes moistened with tears.

"What's wrong Jess, are you okay? Do you need someone to drive you home?"

"What do you care Miller? Get me more alcohol to drown my feelings in or I'll puke on the things you love!"" I threaten. Nick looks slightly taken aback, filling up my glass. I chug almost all of its contents, excess liquid running down my chin due to my uncoordinated body.

Nick's eyes are boring into my own as I drink, confusion and sadness rolled into them.

"Don't hang out with me Mr. Batender, Nick you should be celebrating! Congratulations!" I yell in my Judy Garland voice, slapping the bar, causing bits of a few people's drinks to escape from their glasses.

I vaguely feel Nick putting a hand on my shoulder. "Jessica I'm serious. What's wrong? Did you get laid off again? A particularly bad period? A parent death? Jess I want to help, I.." NIck trails off awkwardly.

_Ugh Nick, stop it just go freaking celebrate that you moved on without me! _I place a heavy hand on the bar, using all my strength to lift my whole body up until I'm standing right where I was recently sitting. My remaining energy goes to balancing myself out, proving extremely difficult in my drunk body.

"Jess what the Hell are you doing!?" Nick yells, lunging forwards across the bar to try and wrap his arms around my feet, only to realize what little good that would do for both of us.

"My name is Jessica Day!" I declare, hearing someone from across the bar shout "Shut up!" in an agitated voice. _Jerk_. "And I would just like to congratulate my friend Nick Miller, for having sex for, as far as I'm aware, the first time in five months… CONGRATULATIONS NICK MILLER!" I scream, feeling alcohol coursing through my veins along with my rich sarcasm. The world begins spinning, and I begin to notice what an unsteady surface I'm standing on. The bar around me fades to a dull ebony as I come crashing backwards. The last thing I feel is Nick Miller's arms as he catches me, and it's as if his warmth puts me to sleep.

* * *

><p>The light is subtle but still too much for the searing pain in my head. I slowly crack open my eyes to reveal a concentrating Nick, pulling the bed covers around me with precision. He notices my now thinly opened eyes, and offers me a smile.<p>

"Hey, I just drove you home from the bar… You uhh.. Fainted, but I caught you. I was just gonna get you into bed and then leave…"

I feel the sorrow start to emerge again inside me, along with admiration. Nick; sweet, caring, unkempt and adorable Nick. How had I let him get away?

"Do you ever miss me?" I ask in a small, groggy voice. Nick frowns, sitting himself on the edge of my bed.

"Miss you, Jess? Not at all. I see you all the time."

"You know what I mean…" I moan, exasperated. Nick gives a small smirk.

"I said your name once during the sex I had today, if that answers your question."

I can't help but break into a goofy grin hearing that, my smile only deepening when Nick bends down to kiss my cheek.

"Goodnight 'Day," He whispers, flicking off the switch to my lamp.

"Goodnight Miller," I say back in a hushed voice, as the sound of his exciting footsteps lull me back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? Should I continue or do you think it's complete? It's honestly up to you guys! Give me feedback please because I'm trying to get back on the writing horse, which any writer who's fallen off of it knows is hard to do. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow you guys! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I'm definitely continuing this!**

* * *

><p>I lie in my bed and can tell how absolutely dysfunctional my friendship with Jess is from the mere fact that I'm actually hoping that she doesn't remember anything about tonight tomorrow morning.<p>

_It's not like you kissed her lips or anything, _I tell myself. A cheek is not an abuse of sober power, anything more than that is over the line.. A cheek kiss happens between perfectly sober friends. Schmidt kisses my cheek at least once a month, but that might not be the best example.

_But you told her about the sex thing _I remind myself, cringing. What I said wasn't completely true. I thought about her a lot of the time I was sleeping with someone else, and I almost said Jess's name but thank god the girl I was having sex with had the name Jamie.

We broke up because we wouldn't work. Not because we didn't love each other... Yeah its been five months, but there has to be at least some part of her that still loves me, I mean, she did seem pretty jealous tonight in her drunk state. And who knows how many voicemails drunk Nick has left her.

At around 2:30 in the morning, Coach, Winston, and Schmidt finally get back from the football game ( I believe they went to a strip club after to spend some of Winston's abundant supply of bunny money, pun completely intended). I'm dreading Schmidt's return immensely even as I hear him walk into the room, because I know that as soon as he steps through the door I will be kept awake with stories of football and strippers.

It's only now that I remember the reason I refused to go to the football game in the first place, which was to hang out with Jess since she the guys knew she would pretend to want to go and then be bored and bring down the hype of everyone else with her bored-ness. That and the fact that I'm broke and need to work at the bar as much as possible. Guilt shoots through me because I did the opposite of helping Jess feel less lonely, by making her feel more alone than ever.

"Nick my man you really missed out on the game!" Schmidt tells me, and I roll my eyes with irritance.

"Why do you feel the need to rub in my poor-ness every time we speak?" I complain, groaning as I hear Schmidt snicker. "What?"

"Poorness? Nick you can't ignore how dirty the word you just used sounded."

"Go to bed Schmidt," I demand, shutting eyes tightly. The sooner I'm asleep the sooner this freaking day will end.

"Okay, okay in a sec but first I need to tell you about the pure, unadulterated awesomeness that was that football game. It started with-"

Schmidt continues to drone on and it becomes easier and easier to tune him out with each passing moment, as the darkness puts my loud, upset, vaguely turned on mind to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>You did not just have a sex dream about Jess. Nick and Real Nick are separate entities and you, Nick Miller, did not just have a sex dream about Jessica Day.<em>

I roll the words over and over in my brain as I wake up, but it doesn't make them any more true, because Hell freaking yeah I had a sex dream about Jessica Day last night, and it was completely awesome.

But it also wasn't awesome, because in a few minutes I am going to get up and watch her doing her hair, and having her morning coffee, and acting as normal as Jessica Day can possibly act.

Reluctantly, I rise out of bed, feeling the covers fall to the floor, cool morning air chilling my legs. I slip on the cleanest clothes I can find without actually opening a closet I think I've only worn them three days without washing them so far, so they shouldn't be too bad. Satisfied, I head to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

Jess is already there, making herself a piece of toast. She's gripping the edges of the jam jar, pulling on it with all she's got and making absolutely no progress.

_Shit._

"Do you.. Do you want some help with that Jess?" She looks over to me, my presence unnoticed up until this point.

She bites her lip, debating, trying harder to twist the lid open. I'm sure whether or not I'm disappointed when I hear a sharp pop as the lid releases it's grasp on the jar.

_She doesn't need you anymore, _I remind myself.

Winston's already out of the loft, whilst Schmidt and Coach should be asleep for the next half an hour, so Jess and I have the loft's common area all to ourselves to eat. I pour a bowl of cereal for myself and Jess looks up at me awkwardly every few seconds meanwhile spreading jam all throughout her toast. I try desperately _not _to find her awkward "nonchalant" trying-not-to-look-at-Nick-while-looking-at-Nick act adorable.

But I do, of course I do… I've never understood trying not to love somebody. Love isn't just some switch in my mind I can turn on and off… But... Jess and I broke up for the better, and I will remind myself of that every single day if I need to.

"So... " Jess says, trailing off. "Last night was weird," She smiles, giving off a vibe of complete cluelessness while laughing with clear embarrassment.

"You have no idea what even happened do you?" I say, because her face clearly reads _I woke up in yesterday's clothes with a huge hangover and the vaguest memory of Nick kissing me on the cheek._

"I remember some parts of it.. Like the dirty sex you had with the really shriek prone girl… And the getting drunk. I think I stood on a table… or was it a chair?" Jess runs a finger through a curl in her long brown hair.

"Chair, and you fainted into my arms like something out of one of those romantic comedy movies you love," I can't help but crack a smile, and Jess returns it, mildly flushed.

"Listen, Nick… Whatever I may have said last night, just know I was really, really, extremely drunk… I'm sure whatever I said didn't mean anything at all in any way. It was probably all nonsense," Jess proclaims. A pretty presumptuous statement considering she just admitted she doesn't even remember anything Drunk-Jess said.

_She's saying that no matter what Drunk-Jess said, Sober-Jess doesn't want to date you ever again._

"Well yeah same definitely, I just agreed with anything your drunk self said to get you in bed faster," I retorted, quickly and without thinking. Jess widens her already overly large eyes to ever rounder, more gorgeous circles. She raises an eyebrow slightly suggestively.

I internally cringe at my own words that come slipping from my mouth so clumsily.

"In bed as in asleep in bed not like the other sort of naked in bed… Like clothed in bed.. With only one person in the bed-"

"You had me after asleep Nick," Jess assures, and I breathe out a gust of air that had somehow stuck itself inside my lips.

Breaking the awkward silence that I sense is about to emerge, comes a buzzing noise from my phone, which leaves Jess with a smirk plastered to her face.

"Who's that? Is it your _lady friend_?"

"It's my mother," I say quickly, grasping my phone from the table to read the text.

**From Jamie**

**To Nick**

**I had so much fun yesterday.. Wanna grab dinner and hang at my place tonight ;)**

"Oooh Sexy dinner with Nick Miller," Jess purrs in a singsong-esque deep voice from over my shoulder. I jump up in surprise.

"How did you get there so fast!?"

"You were just too wrapped up with your sex invitation to notice me getting up," Jess explains, and I nod in partial agreement. "So who is this girl, _Jamie, _Ha!" She can't help but crack up at the name. "Figures. Shane, Jamie, I'm starting to feel like the odd one out here!"

"There are guys named Jess… It's a gender neutral name!" I inform her, getting up from the table to go hunt around for my car keys.

"Name one guy with the name _Jess _Nick," Jess challenges, picking up the half empty bowl of cereal I left on the table, shooting me an irritated glare as she brings it to the sink along with all the other various dishes and cups we used.

"The turtle I was planning on getting was going to a guy… And I had the name Jess picked out for him long before you moved in," Jess doesn't even try to tone down her long exaggerated eye roll,

"You wanted to name our first born Reginald Veljohnson because you lost a bet with Schmidt! You have absolutely no authority when it comes to what names are normal!"

"Jess you are the worst namer in the history of namers! You named a dead turkey Hank! Reginald Veljohnson is more creative than that!"

"At least Hank the dead turkey wouldn't get bullied in school, unlike our poor first born who would've gotten teased every day for having the mouthful of a name shared by an actor from the 90s!"

"We already went over this! Our children wouldn't resent school in any way because it would be a gift compared to their lives doing yard work!"

"Well good thing we'll never have to worry about this," Jess replied, cutting our play-fighting short, somehow making a conversation about a broken up couple's first born children even more awkward. "Now go text your lady friend, I'm going to shower and then head to the mall."

"You're going to the mall too?"

Jess shoots me a look of absolute bewilderment. "Why on Earth would you want to go to the mall?"

I shrug. "I don't know! But I stole Schmidt's credit card and have nothing to do today, so I thought I would go shopping for random crap I'll probably never use!"

"Nick!" Jess's face is a mix of absolute horror and extreme amusement. "Do you not understand what a serious crime credit card fraud is!?"

"Schmidt indirectly said I could use it! He said, and I quote 'What's mine is yours'!"

"Yeah Nick, I'm sure that will fly in court. You have fun in jail, give me thirty minutes to shower and we can go.

"Can't wait," I say, half serious, sitting on my usual couch spot. I turn on the TV, mostly to generate noise so I don't have to be subjected to the arousing yet irritating cadence of Jess's shower singing.

I take out my phone, debating on what to reply to Jamie.

Jess's words repeat in my head, her little "Yesterday meant nothing speech" playing forwards and backwards through my mind. Jamie is pretty, hot actually.

**To Jamie**

**From Nick**

**Sounds great! could you swing by the bar at like six forty? I can probably get someone to cover my shift for the rest of the night. :)**

"Now I've had the time of my lifeee! No I never felt like this beforeeee!" Jess's voice is seldom blocked out my the TV.

**Message Sent**

"Yes I swear, It's the truth! And I owe it all the youuu!"

Did I say hot? Because honestly no one's got anything on Jessica freaking Day.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys for continuing to read this! ILY!**

* * *

><p>"Jess and I are driving to the mall, anyone want anything?" Nick offers generously(well not really generously, since he's using stolen money).<p>

Coach and Schmidt stare at Nick for a few moments with an almost pitiful look.

"Oh Nick," Schmidt says sympathetically. "Jess, could you let us guys speak to Nick alone please?"

I shrug, slightly bewildered. I step out of the hall compliantly, my mood extremely lifted since yesterday evening(although I am terrified that Drunk Jess said something really weird to Nick, but I do that all the time anyways, and he doesn't seem to be keeping anything from me).

"Nicholas Miller what the Hell are you doing?" I hear Schmidt ask from behind the closed door of apartment 4D.

"What?!" Nick replies, completely confused.

"You can't go shopping with your ex girlfriend Nick!" Coach explains, as if this was obvious.

"Jess is more than an ex girlfriend!"

"Shopping implies that one day you will remove these clothes from her- which, unless you've been lying about being over Jess, you won't."

"I am over Jess, in fact, I have a date tonight! But that doesn't mean I can't build her dressers, or touch her upper boob, or go shopping with her!"

"I am 100% sure it actually means all those things,"

"Especially the boob one... That's just creepy man..." Coach adds.

"Umm guys," I say, cracking the door open to offer Nick an out. "We should probably get going soon if we want to actually find parking."

Nick smiles at me gratefully, and I can see that glistening beads of sweat have been forming at his hairline. His smile quickly reverts back to his totally-not-adorable Turtle face when he turns back to Schmidt and Coach on his way to the door.

I wonder what he lied about that caused his tell to start to become so visible. Had he lied about the date, or not loving me?

A date... Nick Miller has a date, it's one thing Nick being with someone physically, but emotionally is a whole different story, and I'm not sure what is worse. His lips may not have my lips as the last one they touched, but the last person they formed the words "I love you" to was me.

But I've been on over eleven awful dates, so I'm not really allowed to care at this point.

"What were you guys talking about?" I ask casually, as we step into the elevator together. A shiver rolls up my spine as a flashback flickers in the corners of my mind for only a few seconds. Nick's strong arms lifting me off the ground, _Let's not think about it, _I can't help but feel slightly twirly just remembering it, and noticing that Nick is wearing the exact same red shirt today that he was wearing then doesn't help matters much.

"Ugh, Schmidt and Coach were being stupid. They were saying that since we aren't a couple we aren't allowed to go to the mall together, which doesn't make much sense," Nick explains.

"Yeah that's just dumb right? I mean we went to the mall together before we went out!"

"Yeah!" Nick agrees, and silence emerges, followed by the opening of the elevator doors.

* * *

><p>After a long car ride sprinkled with a few laughs and Nick cursing because we managed to hit every single red light in LA, we eventually make it to the mall.<p>

"So how do broken up couples go about the mall?" Nick inquiries, masking his odd question with a satirical cover up. He fans himself with Schmidt's credit card, that is finally full of money again due to Schmidt's new sponge thing. "Do we like… Separate? I mean…" Nick trails off, unable to articulate his thoughts.

"You mean you'll have a better time if we hang out together," I offer, shooting Nick a Jessica Day smile that I reserve for him. He returns with one of his own, nodding with relief that my feelings agree with the feelings he has serious impairment speaking about…

_I wish all of our feelings agreed like that_, I thought, remembering Nick's date tonight.

"What sort of things are you going shopping for? Are you buying new clothes for your date?!" I ask Nick, thickening my voice with faux excitement, trying as hard as I can to forge it into reality. Maybe helping Nick get ready for his date will in return help me move on! Like setting some sort of example!

"No eww, clothes shopping Jessica? What do you take me for? I get my clothes by clicking a few buttons online, or stealing them from the neighbors," He winks, and I know we're both remembering his _hot-to-trot _ladies coat. "Wait… How did you know I had a date?" He realizes.

I shrug. " I overheard you and Schmidt talking. And of course you should buy new clothes for your date! Make an impression Nick! Find another confidence coat! I'll help you! I'll be your date fashion designer!" I exclaim enthusiastically, attempting to focus all my negative jealous energy into this project.

Nick makes his turtle face, having some sort of internal debate in his mind. I widen my already overly large blue eyes, blinking rapidly for a few moments. Nick's turtle face flattens out as his eyes squeeze tightly shut to try to block out my puppy dog eyes from view, but after five seconds of trying, he gives in.

"Fine," He says, with a mixture of reluctance and satisfaction at the bright smile radiating from my face. "But you only have twenty minutes… And first we're going to the store with the cool massage chairs… And I'm going to that fancy pen store and buying one of the super expensive fancy pens to inspire me to write my next zombie novel."

I can feel my eyes roll up at the ceiling as he speaks. I have an urge to grab his hand that's so strong I begin digging my freshly manicured nails into my own palm to distract myself. I shut my eyes so the world is as dark as possible for just a few moments, trying to get rid of any feeling of wanting to physically touch Nick Miller, but my will to fight completely dissolves when Nick, unthinking, laces his fingers through my own.

I can tell that he realizes his mistake instantaneously, and is wondering if pulling his hand away will make things more or less awkward, and decides on a weird mix between the two in which he pulls my hand along with his and backwards.

I know how to make hand holding completely normal though, lucky for Nick. I scan the mall for a place that sells cool cheap guy clothes for Nick's date, but I'm distracted by the most adorable dresses in the window of a store right across from where we're standing. I grin excitedly.

Tugging at Nick's hand, I begin racing across the mall, dragging him behind, giving our hand holding a clear purpose other than physical contact, which makes it completely okay. Nick's turtle face returns full force when he realizes what sort of store we have entered.

"Jess please tell me we aren't dress shopping please," He begs, remembering the few nightmare inducing times we went dress shopping together as a couple (And the orgasm inducing time we had sex in the dressing room).

"Hey! I came to the mall today to specifically buy dresses! You chose to tag along, which means you have to endure at least a half an hour, probably more! Now come one lets look around!"

I feel Nick's fingers and my fingers untangling themselves, our hands dropping apart, causing a small dip in the emotions coursing through me. _Dress shopping _I remind myself.

"Oh my God Nick look at this!" I demand, holding up a completely adorable dress, covered in small pictures of various dogs. Nick wrinkles his nose.

"That would just make it look like their are two bitches sitting on your boobs," he remarks, earning yet another eyes roll with a nod of slight agreement. I put the dress back.

"Picking out dresses, I love dresses, pretty pretty dresses, how beautiful are thee," I sing loudly on the spot, smirking at Nick's groan of absolute irritance from behind me.

In approximately ten minutes, I've found what I believe to be the cutest dresses in the store, one with a blue floral pattern separated by a line of black. I hold the fabric up for Nick to see.

His mouth curves upwards into a small smile, and I can't help but feel bad at how bored he must be, considering as of now he's making up a secret handshake with a mannequin.

"It will go with your eyes," He says truthfully. "Now can we leave now?" He asks eagerly.

"Ha!" I laugh a bit overzealously. "I have to try them on!"

Nick shoots daggers at me with his eyes, but if they were real daggers most of them would be hitting my boobs since that's been Nick's primary staring stop for the last good ten seconds.

I skip to the dressing room and Nick follows awkwardly, unsure how far he can follow me until it becomes weird.

We've always been so bad at not crossing that imaginary line between couple and friends. It's even worse now that we have crossed the line before.

I let my mind wander for a second pondering what I actually _want _Nick to do. What if he followed me into the dressing room, locked the door, pinned me against the door and kissed me like it was the first time all over again? What if on the way to the next store he holds my hand even longer? What if he accidentally says he loves me?

What if I accidentally said that I loved him last night?

_You're allowed to still love him but not want to be with him, _I remind myself.

He doesn't follow me into the changing room, and he doesn't pin me against a wall, or say he loves me. Our separation really rubs itself in my face when I hear the click of the door lock behind me, leaving me and my dresses alone, with no one to zip them up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Seriously thank you guys for reading so much! Please Please Please leave a review if you have the time! Anyone who's a writer will understand how motivating that sort of feedback is!**

**I love y'all! Review if you can!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; Sorry this update took so long! I got busy and then got sick and ugh! But here it is! I love you all!**

* * *

><p>Shopping with my ex girlfriend isn't exactly the most uncomfortable thing I've had to do, in fact, when I think of her as just Jess, I feel completely at home(although extremely bored).<p>

But when she opens the dressing room door, spinning around, her back facing me while she says "Nick could you zip me up?" she's not just my best friend Jess anymore. She's the girl who I thought I was going to marry someday and have Reginald Veljohnson.

Not to imply that zipping up a girl's dress is a super sexual act, but it isn't something ex couples usually do. Although, according to Schmidt neither is hanging out in general, but he is one to talk, helping Cece "study" I mean _come on _Schmidt.

I zip up Jess's dress, flashing back to the many many times I zipped her dresses the other way. "Done," I inform her, pressing my fingertips to her back lightly as I finish zipping. I cringe from overall weirdness.

She twirls around, waving her arms around ecstatically. "What do you think!?" her voice moves around in odd ways as she speaks.

I don't really know exactly how to answer her question. She looks beautiful in anything she wears… She is just beautiful in general… With her big blue eyes and wavy brown hair.

Guilt clouds my stomach. I hate this so much… Having to feel guilty for thinking she's gorgeous. I started having to feel guilt like this since I first saw her, but while we were dating, it finally let up… Now it's back full force.

Guilt, coursing through my veins. We broke up and I should not be thinking about touching Jessica Day's boobs; about running my fingers through her hair; about gazing into her big eyes.

The more I think about it all, the more guilty I feel.

"You look stunning in that dress," I say earnestly, because I do remember last night, and if me sleeping with someone really did shake her up so much, than she deserves to know just how much she still has an effect on me.

Jess grins, but it's not her usual _I'm completely insane and adorable _grin. This smile is accompanied by pinkened cheeks, and a piece of her long brown hair twirling through her fingers. "Thank you Nick," She says sweetly.

She looks down at the pile of dresses she brought into the room, and thinks for a moment. "They're all this size," she realizes. "I probably could get away with buying another one without trying it on.

This time it's me who's grinning.

"I think I will go with the purple one… Or is that too close to blue?"

"They're two different colors," I remind her, completely confused.

"I'm going with pink Nick, come on, lets go check out!"

* * *

><p>It isn't long until Jess is bounding down the halls of the mall, and I realize that she somehow manipulated me to carrying her various shopping bags.<p>

"We're going to shop for you now Mr. Miller!" She proclaims. "You'll become a very dapper gentleman!"

I make a slightly exasperated groan, trying to sound enthused. "Massage chairs, food court, then shopping for me," I add, in hopes that the cupcakes filled with ice cream by the food court will be enough to distract my beloved Jessica.

I did not just think that…

Jess looks at the floor for a few moment, then back up at me, contemplating. Her mouth flattens into a straight line across her face. "Fine," she agrees, giving a shrug.

Why does she care about shopping for my date anyway? Is it her way of telling me she's okay with me moving on more than I already have? Or is she just trying to be a good sport?

Regardless, her hand slips effortlessly back into mine (we've decided that's not too weird). It feels like it belongs there, all small and warm and safe... How could that ever not be allowed?

It's my turn to lead her through the crowds of mall, to the store filled with at least five beautiful massage chairs on display. Some of which you have to be eighteen or older to sit in, God knows why.

"Come on Jessica," I saw in a faux seductive tone. "You know you just want to plop yourself into one of those chairs- let it relax all those tense muscles of yours," I sit down in in the big black armchair, pushing random buttons on the remote installed into the arm of the chair. It begins to move and vibrate along my neck and back, and I relax into the feeling.

"You look like you're having an orgasm," Jess remarks, biting her lip to keep herself from laughing.

"Aw Jess,"the chair commences to rub my feet as I run my hands along the remote, experimenting with the control, "You never made me feel this damn good."

Jess's already over-sized eyes seem to triple in surface area. "Please Miller, I have given you some of the best sex of your life in my sleep!" She retorts, holding her head high.

"Ha,'the way your legs were trembling while we did it; there's no way you were asleep Jessica; for any of our nights and or car sex experiences."

"If this is going to turn into an argument about who's better in bed, I'll win hands down. I don't think you were ever on top once Nick!"

"I have said it before, and I'll say it again: real men are on the bottom," I shrug, offering Jess a lazy smile. "Now come on Jessica, come and experience the magic of the massage chair," I pat the chair next to me invitingly.

Jess caves, sitting in the chair next to me. Pressing the back massage button, she leans into the chair, her eyes shutting gradually.

"Oh my goddd Nick this is the most relaxing experience of my life," She practically moans as the chair massages her.

"You look like you're having an orgasm," I retort, flashing her a smirk. Her cheeks turn a light pink.

"Like you would know," Jess mumbles, standing from the chair awkwardly as I follow suit.

"Umm… I would actually," I say matter of factly. "What is that even supposed to mean Jess of course I would know," I rant, enjoying the nonsensicalness of her completely abnormal comeback.

Jess ignores me, commencing what she calls her "Food Time Dance" , which has an accompanying song that will probably start any moment now.

"It's time for FoooOooOOod! It's time for food," Jess belts out with enthusiasm. I barely register her hand slipping into mine.

"You're so weird," I muse, admiring the waves in her cascading brown hair as it swings back and forth due to her dancing. I feel warmer whenever I look at her, like the feeling of getting home after an exhausting time at work… That relief, happiness, and belonging.

* * *

><p>"But how do you like sushi Jessica I don't understand… It's raw and slimy and breathes water, how on Earth can it be trusted!?" I question, my finger poking the outer rice shell of Jess's California roll with complete puzzlement before pulling away in fear.<p>

"Stop touching my food Nick I don't know where your hands have been," Jess demands, yanking the container holding her sushi back across the food court table.

"You don't want to know," I joke, winking. I bite into my slice of pizza, disappointed by the lack of pepperoni.

"Your misinformation on sushi is actually worrisome Nick," Jess rants. "It doesn't actually breathe water Nick.. Cause it's.. You know… Dead."

"Seriously? No pepperoni! I paid extra for that!" I say outraged, examining my pizza.

"And many sushi rolls have cooked fish, you can get it either way… Some don't even have fish. It's really a personal taste thing," She continues, oblivious to my pepperoni predicament.

"Hey mister you forgot my pepperoni!" I yell in the general direction of the pizza place. Many heads turn towards Jess and I, but only one pair of eyes actually catches my glance.

I freeze in my tracks, staring out behind Jessica to the approaching figure.

This is going to be awkward.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoa thanks for reading all this! Hope you enjoy the cliffhanger! All reviewers receive a sneak preview of the next chapter! See you next updateeee!**


	5. Chapter 5

I come off my Sushi rambling only to realize that Nick's eyes are practically bugging out of his skull for an unknown reason. I follow his gaze to see a tall slender women with long light brown hair stopping midway down her olive skinned back. She's wearing a distraction beaded necklace and a menacing glare.

The women's heels click against the floor as she saunters over to Nick and I's location. It's now that I realize her piercing eyes are directed towards us.

"Heyy Jamie," Nick mutters awkwardly. His grasp fumbling as he put the pizza he had been whining about down on the table.

Jamie... The name rings an alarm in my head. I roll it around in my head before I realize that I'm staring at the five foot eleven piece of woman Nick helped himself to yesterday. My cheeks flush.

"I can't even believe you Nick!? Are you on a date right before our date!? I mean really?!" Her breathing is rapid as she yells with rage. Nick bites his lip awkwardly.

"No I'm not on a date Jamie.. Who goes on a date at the mall!? Come one that's just crazy!" Nick stutters.

Jamie points downward at the floor. "If you aren't on a date, explain the bag of dresses next you you!? Only boyfriends carry shopping bags Nick everyone knows that!"

Nick looks from the shopping bags, to me, to Jamie, at loss for words. I decide it's time for me to step in. I give in awkward forced Laugh.

"I'm Nick's sister... Nicole," I say as convincingly as I can. Nick holds his head in his hands, shaking it back and forth.

"Really?" Jamie asks, skeptically. "What sort of parents in their right minds would name their kids Nick and Nicole?"

"My mom had memory issues... It's sort of personal, but it made raising us as a single mother much easier for her," Nick explains, deciding to work with my cover story. "Nicole was helping me shop for our date."

Jamie looks from Nick to myself apprehensively, contemplating whether or not she should buy into our fib. "Okay... Well you two have fun.. I'm excited for tonight, you should know Nicole, your brother's very good in bed," she's extremely close to me now, her lilac perfume wafting into my nose. Spinning on her heels, she makes her exit, leaving Nick and I alone again.

_"Oh I know,"_ I whisper under my breath. Nick raises an eyebrow.

Our mall trip eventually draws to a close as Nick has a tantrum every time I even bring up shopping for him. I settle on forcing him to sit in various department stores as I purchase bras and a few pairs of jeans, which Nick isn't exactly pleased about.

"I'm not holding your Victoria's Secret bag Jess, I draw the line," he muses as we walk hand in hand out of the mall. The sun is beginning to dim and it's almost time for Nick to meet his girl.

"It's not like people are gonna think it's yours," I say, flashing him a cute smile. He reprocates the gesture.

We hold our mutual smiling glance for a few moments, focusing on the glimmer of the sunlight against each other's eyes.

"Could you drop me at the bar?" Nick asks, breaking our moment as I pull the car door open.

I nod even though he's on the opposite side of the car and can no longer see me. "No problem… I hope you have fun Nick," I tell him truthfully.

The drive goes silent, only the buzz of cars on the highway and Nick humming to himself.

"I had a lot of fun today Nick," I muse.

"Me too Jess," he agrees. His presence is comforting, his words of agreement begging for me to continue.

"I'm so glad we can do this without it being weird you know? Just me and my friend Nick, shopping, and dating other people... It's nice."

Nick nods at my statement. "It is Jess, it is."

I realize only then that I'm about to drive by the bar out of sheer wishful thinking. I don't _want _Nick to go on a date… I want him to come home with me.

I veer the car to the curb on the road, because I refuse to be the crazy jealous girl who refuses to drop her best friend off at his date.

"We've reached your stop mister!" I exclaim in a fake low pitch voice, impersonating a cab driver of some sort.

Nick laughs heartily. "Thanks Jess," he replies, his slight Chicago tone prominent for a moment. He gets out of the car.

I drive back home, the pink setting sun beating down on the windshield. It doesn't match my mood. I feel bittersweet, because Nick and I had I fun day today being friends.

_Just Being friends…_

I sigh.

I pull into my parking space, hoping that I didn't run over the stray cats that often reside there. Running up stairs to the loft, I grab some leftover Chinese food out of the fridge and a stack of papers to grade with my new purple metallic gel pens I bought whilst at the mall. I can sense that it's going to be a dull night.

The loft is empty besides me. Everyone is either out with someone or somewhere. I'm alone.

After grading papers for over an hour and finishing my dinner, the process grows tedious and I find myself with a jar of Nutella in one hand, prepared to drown my feelings in chocolate. In my other hand resides my phone, intending to call Cece. I click her contact name and hear the phone ring a few times before going to her voicemail.

Even she's out today. A feeling of lameness surrounds me.

_I need to find something fun to do!_

There is a loud slapping sound at the door, and it creaks open, revealing a disheveled Nicholas Miller standing behind it.

_Not him…_

"Nick," I say apprehensively, checking for a moment to assure that he doesn't have a girl with him.

"Jessica," he mumbles, his speech slurring slightly as he hobbles his way through the door frame. "What are you doing with that jar," his voice is breathy and exasperated

My eyes fall downward for moment to be reminded of the Nutella jar still clasped in my hands, my lips curve into a playful smile for only a moment when I realize that Nick's gaze is oh-so-slightly-sultry, but maybe I'm imagining it.

"Jamie stood me up," He confesses.

"Aww Nick..." The sadness relevant in his eyes tugs at my heart. "that's awful... You deserve better than her," I place my free hand on his shoulder sympathetically, the fabric is soft underneath the warmth of my fingertips.

"I think I might be a little drunk," he confesses." 'Cause I'm enjoying you touching my shoulder a lot more than I should right now..."

"I wish I was a little drunk right now," I tell him, offering him a smile.

"Your wish is my command Jessica Day," Nick says, sporting a lazy smile, he walks to the kitchen area of the lost, pouring me a glass of pink wine, like he's just trying to seduce me.

Nick then reverts back to his natural habitat, the couch.

"I'm sorry, it's sort of my fault your date stood you up," I realize, sitting down next to Nick, pulling my hair to one side of my head. I savor the feeling of warmth radiating through my throat as the freshly poured wine trickles down it.

"Jess that's crazy," Nick contradicts, his voice a tone of utter disagreement.

"If I hadn't said that stupid thing about being your sister… I mean that was obviously a lie- we look nothing alike!"

"She didn't ever text me Jess. I waited for an hour and I got drunk and she didn't even text me. That's on her Jess."

My mouth flattens into a tight line, the big blue eyes on my face widening sympathetically. "Sometimes, People really suck."

"I've been waiting my whole life to hear you say that Jess." It's only now that I realize Nick's hand is dangerously close to touching mine. I take a swig of my drink.

"No I mean… I'm sure that girl Jamie can be a nice person…. But standing someone up… It's just low," I pause. "I guess I believe the best and the worst come out in everyone at times."

Nick rolls my words around in his intoxicated mind. "Not you Jess," I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "You're all good."

We don't speak for a few moments, as I've migrated to a position in which I'm pressed up against his side… He is extremely warm, instigating maximum coziness.

"Wanna watch The Walking Dead?" I suggest, feeling my will to stop pressing my shoulder up next to my ex boyfriend dwindling with each sip of my drink.

"You're just taking advantage of me not wanting to move Jessica… You _need _me to watch that show 'cause you're scared of the zombies," Nick teases, poking my nose with his fingertip playfully. I bat his hand away.

Opting out of replying(Because his words are more true than I would like to admit), I get up to switch off the light before bouncing back on to the couch right into my prior seat. I click on Netflix, starting the next episode.

The show unfolds while Nick and I talk over it casually. My senses all feel slightly numbed due to alcohol, and I'm sure Nick isn't quite in his right mind, judging from his hand placement.

"Jess, Jessss, I'm going to sleep," Nick mumbles drunkenly, stretching out the full length of the couch.

"Excuse me Nicholas! Leave room for me!" I command, unfolding my body along side his, pinning him between my back and the couch. "I call little spoon!"

"I fully support that call."

His arm is on top of me, his fingers tangling themselves within a lock of my hair.

There's a shadow of doubt inside me, telling me that this is wrong and we should stop. The doubt is silenced as I feel Nick's heart beating through his shirt.

Screams of the people from the TV cause Nick to laugh, "They're so stupid! No one in _Z is for Zombie _would be that dumb!" His breathing is hot on my back, redness appearing on my cheeks.

"How is it stupid to scream when seeing a zombie!?"

"Ha Jess! No way you would scream. You'd probably give him flowers or something and stitch up all his bled out wounds."

"Even the undead deserve a little love," I agree sweetly.

"Mmm," Nick says softly, his tone growing sleepier.

His sleepiness infects me, my eyelids growing heavier with every deep breath he takes. His entire body radiates warmth as I rest beside him. The physical closeness between us feels right; perfect even.

Emotionally though, something is missing. His chest against by back, his arm on top of me, the outline of his hand I see in the darkness when I crack open my eyes… in that moment, all I want to say is _I love you._

Ex couples aren't allowed to say that though, are they?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who here absolutely DIED of laughter during the last episode?! Meeee**

**Reviewers get vitural hugs and a sneak peek of the next chapter! Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

"What the Hell is this!?" The distinct irritated voice of Schmidt rattles me from the unconscious state.

I'm slowly dragged into the morning world, my nostrils flaring in confusion as they pick up the smell of a person who I definitely should not be smelling whilst waking up; not that I'm going to complain... Unless we're naked, because I can feel Schmidt's eyes staring at us.

I force myself to open my eyes, seeing a mass of brown waved hair ahead of me. My arm is over top of Jess, and to my delight, she's most definitely wearing a shirt.

Wow. That's the first time I've ever thought that before.

What brought this on? Guilt floods my system. I got drunk last night, please tell me that drunk Nick didn't request cuddling from her…

Not that she would mind, Jessica Day would cuddle with a rock if it asked her.

"I see you're awake Nick. Explain the mess I see before me!"

"We're doing... Platonic snuggling?" I say, struggling to find the right words. "Platonic, hung over snuggling," I realize when a sharp pain pounds through my mind, protesting any and all movement.

"I have no words, Nicholas Miller. I thought you were better than this! You and Jess didn't work out! You've moved on! Moved on with many beautiful women, if I do say so myself,"

I wrinkle my nose, "Please don't," I say, overlapping with Schmidt's speech.

"-and you know what this... This Platonic snuggling smells like to me? The foul stench of backsliding," he raises his eyebrows in an accusing fashion.

"This is definitely not backsliding!" I defend, truly offended that Schmidt would make such an insulting accusation. "This is clearly platonic snuggling! My hand isn't even on her boob!"

"Look again Nicholas," Schmidt says, pointing out the precarious position of my hand underneath Jessica.

"AHh!" I yell, "How did that get there!?"

Schmidt shrugs, " I don't know-" he coughs, "Backslider," he says in a muffled voice before coughing again.

"Stop saying that!"

"I'll stop saying that when you find the willpower to get up from the couch and your oh so precious Ex girlfriend," he challenges.

"I can get up!" I exclaim, ready to rise to the challenge. Schmidt raises his eyebrows, waiting. My muscles contract as I fully intend to get up from the couch, but my head turns and I'm left looking at Jessica and... "I don't want to wake her up," I realize.

Schmidt shakes his head. "Backslider," he mutters, walking the kitchen in disgust.

I lie back down against the back of the couch in defeat. Jess's hair is the only thing in my line of vision, taunting me.

It's that moment when everything resurfaces. The feelings I had buried for five months…

Of course I still love Jessica Day, was that ever a question?

It's really nothing surprising. I've always felt the same way about her since she walked into apartment 4D, and that feeling only deepened over time.

Jess yawns, stretching muscles throughout her figure as the yawn runs through her body. My gaze falls to her black eyelashes and bed head ridden brown locks. She's adorable. She's always been adorable, and funny, and sweet... More than anything, I want her to be happy.

But she can't be happy with me.

I know this for a fact. Because she tells me all the time that I drive her crazy. We never agree on anything. We have nothing in common. We don't fit. I'm never going to be good enough for Jessica Day.

I realize now how to make her happy. I need to get off of her. Not literally, because she's really friggin warm right now and it's super cozy. But figuratively. I need to pull back, let her explore without hanging out in the kitchen gargling beer.

I need to get Jessica Day laid.

Jealousy surges through me at the thought of Jess sleeping with another man, but I ignore this. My own voice sounds through my mind "I'd do anything for you Jess."

Time to put those words to the test.

Jess yawns again. she should sleep for at least another twenty minutes.

I have until then to be close to her… I inhale deeply, better make the time count.

* * *

><p>I finally bring myself to fully awaken when Jess stirs from her slumber. "Nick," Her morning voice is raspy. "What happened?"<p>

"We got drunk and platonic cuddled and now Schmit's all pissed at us," I summarize, a smile forming on my lips.

"Oh." Jess rubs her eyes, adjusting to the light. "Sorry for trapping you there," She realizes, rising up from the couch a few moments later.

"It's cool," I tell her nonchalantly, following her lead in getting up. I make a beeline towards the fridge and grab a carton of leftover thai food from the top shelf. I dig into the cold leftovers with my hands, slimy rice noodles sticking to my fingers.

Jess squeezes her eyes shut in utter disgust. "You're so weird Nick.

"You're one to talk Jess," Schmidt says, appearing after taking the worlds longest shower.

"Everyone in this lofts a total weirdo, new topic," I add.

"Nick that is disgusting. Please tell me you don't put that back in the fridge," Schmidt says, his voice nearly distraught, scrutinizing my eating habits.

"Don't tell me how to live my life!" I yell, retreating to my own bedroom to think. "It's my life!"

I lie on my bed, positioning the carton of thai food goodness in between my knees. I pull my laptop on to my lap and unfold it, clicking Google Docs.

I request a new document, titling it How To Get Jessica Day Laid - By Nick Miller.

I smile at my efforts. I titled something! I often don't make it this far! I try looking up "how to get your ex laid without them knowing" but the results are all about seduction.

_Step One: Make her think you're over her- Completely_.

if she knows for sure she doesn't have a chance with you anymore, she will be extremely open for other possibilities.

This step is probably the hardest part, as it involves lying, something I most definitely don't excel at. I've done it before though, pretending not to be interested in Jess. I can do it again.

_Step Two: Persuade guys to hit on her in the bar. This will make Jess feer desirable (She is) and will boost her confidence and confidence is sexxyyyyyyy_

Pretty self explanatory. I just use my bartender power to get a guy a little tipsy and then point out the beautiful brunette across the bar. Easy.

_Step three: Steal a hot dude's phone at the bar. Text Jess from it._

I'm aware that this idea could completely backfire, but nonetheless, it could go really well if both subjects cooperate.

I get stuck on coming up with a step four, and decide three steps is enough for now. Time to put my plan into action.

I switch tabs to netflix, as now feels like a good time to procrastinate.

* * *

><p>The rest of that week I spend trying to space myself from Jess, and it actually isn't quite as awful as I thought it would be. I think that maybe my friends were right. Going on cruises together and spending the day at the mall are not things that will help either of us get over each other and fall back into our perfectly normal friendship(with me being passionately in love with her in secret whilst she sees me as her boyfriend without the rewards). Ah well, maybe things weren't perfect before we were dating, but nonetheless, we both need rebound sex.<p>

And boy do I get rebound sex. I've found a goldmine of mediocre girls, and a goldmine for getting them out the door. In that department, I'm all set.

It's been a week since Jess and I's platonic snuggling, and I have successfully lied my way out of doing any activities with her. This feat cost me a lot of energy, and ruined four of my shirts due to back sweat. I did it though, that's what matters. And tonight, I'm gonna get Jessica Day laid!

By someone else... Not like that... You know what I mean.

The gang is all meeting up at the bar CeCe and I work at, so It's confirmed that Jess will be there. Now I just need to cross my fingers and hope some decent guys show up.

I mix a couple drinks for a group of flirtatious girls sitting at one end of the bar, keeping my eye on the entrance. To my absolute delight, an extremely handsome young man struts into the room. The drunk girls flock him, and he smiles hesitantly, sitting down at the bar.

He's perfect. I've found my guy.

"Tequila," he says, extremely sure of himself. "Just tequila." I smile knowingly.

"Hard week?" I inquire pleasantly. He nods.

"A bit," he shrugs, taking his phone out of his pocket. Luck is on my side tonight, because he has a dumb phone that definitely doesn't have a passcode. He glances at it, reading a few messages.

This is my chance. I just need to get his phone from him! Come on, put the phone down put the phone down.

I smile widely as he places the phone upon the bar counter. He looks around the bar, taking in his surroundings.

I slide the tequila over to him, purposefully missing by a few feet. He turns his head to reach and grab the drink, and in those spare seconds, I grab his phone.

Heading out of sight to the back of the bar, I open the phone and type in Jess's number. To my complete delight, he has Jess in his contacts! They've probably met here before!

I type quickly, trying my hardest not to misspell a word._ "I met you here the other week and we exchanged numbers... You probably don't remember me but I think you're absolutely gorgeous Jess. Do you want to go on a date?"_

I grin at my hard work, pressing send.

Back at the bar, the man still hasn't noticed the absence of his phone. I slip it on the bar a few feet away from him.

My work is done!

Jess enters the bar with Coach, Winston, and Schmidt. She looks in my direction and smiles widely.

"Guys, I didn't tell you he was coming in case he decided not to, but behold, an honest to God member of the Day family, my cousin, Ray!"

"Ray Day? God that's classy," Winston remarks.

It's now that the handsome man gets up from the bar, turning to envelope Jess in a long tight hug. "I've missed you Jessie!" He exclaims. Jess's smile flattens.

"It's just Jess," she reminds him. "But I missed you too Ray."

My eyes widen.

_Oh shit_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Reviewers get a sneak peek of the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

I haven't seen my cousin Ray in years, and when he told me he was coming to LA on a business trip last week, I was extremely excited. Ray always brings a good time in his wake.

Cece was a bit too happy when she heard the news, because Ray is…. Well he's a sight to be seen. You know how we all have that one cousin we would be _totally _down for if they weren't related? Yeah, that's Ray. And Cece _loves _to remind Ray that they definitely are not related.

"So what've you been up to Ray?" I question conversationally, putting my elbows on the bar.

"Hm, well last week my team decide-"

"Hey Ray!" Oh great, Cece has noticed his arrival.

"Hey Ceec!" Ray's smile widens. "You work here?" He leans over the bar to give her a hug, kissing her cheeks in the form of greeting.

"Ceec!?" Schmidt says, shaking his head disapprovingly. "This isn't a thing is it?! Ray Day, c'mon Cece that's.. That's the stupidest name I've ever heard! _Ray Day_." Cece's eyes make a long eye roll as she reluctantly releases herself from the hug.

"Yeah, I know, crazy right. _Cece the bar tender," _she says. "I work here with Jess's roommate Nick… Whoa, you've never met Jess's roommates!"

"I'm Nick, Nicholas… Wait no. Yeah. Hey! Don't look at me! I'm Nick," Nick's arms seem to have a mind of their own, curling over to cover his face. I notice visible sweat on his brow. Oh God. Nick panicking is never a good sign.

Awkwardly, Nick offers Ray a lopsided smile and the wrong hand to shake, which Ray takes anyway.

"Hello Nick.. Wow, I've heard a ton about the infamous roommates. You must be Schmidt?" He assumes, pointing a finger to Schmidt, who nods.

"How'd you know?" Winston wonders. Ray shrugs.

"Jess said Schmidt's the one who looks like he wants to murder you when Cece hugs you," he explains, and Schmidt's frown deepens.

"I don't want to murder you! I'm.. I'm against murder!" Schmidt says, as if that's definitely optional.

"Murder… Murder is definitely very bad," Nick confirms. "Jess I think someone is being murdered can I call the police?" He holds out a hand.

I push his hand away, enjoying the contact of our skin for a moment. Nick has felt so distant since last week… Maybe when I was drunk I said something that scared him away…It's only been one week and I miss him more than ever…

"You need to chill Nick," I say dismissively, because two can play at his game of the cold shoulder.

"I'm Coach, and this is Winston," Coach introduces, taking a sip of his newly poured drink(Although barely any got in the cup because Nick's hand is shaking insanely right now).

"Is Coach a real name or-? Ray trails off.

"Nickname. I'm a Coach," Coach proclaims, nodding.

"Me too, the football team at the high school I work at! It's a performing arts high school, so we're doing a field trip to Hollywood. Tonight's my night off, so I thought I'd go out for drinks with my favorite cousin," He pats my head playfully, and I giggle.

"You're my favorite cousin too."

"That's super cool man, I love coaching kids, Jess actually got me into it," Coach remembers. "I have her to thank for that."

"You wanna come over when Nick and Cece get off work? I could show off my new apartment and we could play True American!" I offer.

My stomach churns remembering my last encounter with True American… And that damn plastic toy Nick didn't build.

That day… That day sucked.

"Sure! I'd love to see what lair these idiots have you living in."

"I clean the place spotless!" Schimidt says, offended, probably mostly by the close proximity between Cece and Ray as she refills his drink. "It's barely a lair! It's more like a pristine white castle!"

"Stay calm Schmidt… Stayyy callmmm," Nick whispers, his eyes are wide.

"You're one to talk Nick! What is up with you!? You're sweating so much. God, you look like a fish on a rainy day!"

"This is the place!" I tell Ray, opening the door dramatically. "Welcome to our home!"

He looks around, nodding. "Nice, now what was that game you mentioned?"

"True American! It's like… Drinking game meets three year old's dream," Winstom explains, lifting a chair to begin the elaborate set up. I pull open the fridge and grab a plentiful amount of beer, creating the castle.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, the game is ready to go, and we all take our places on various pieces of furniture.<p>

"Ready!? One Two Three," I count down, the volume of my voice rising excitedly. "JFK!"

"FDR!" Cold beer slips down my throat, and I'm sputtering and coughing as it slides down the wrong way. I laugh because now I'm covered in beer and I look like a six year old fighting with a juice box. With an outstretched leg, I hop to the next article of furniture.

"All trash belongs!" Nick exclaims, crunching his empty can.

"In the junk yard!" A chorus of voices responds.

"Already Nick?" Winston wonders. "You chugged it!"

"I'm very stressed!" Nick whines.

My eyes narrow, and I hop to where Nick stands, pulling him aside. "What did you do Nick?" I hiss, Nick's eyes are wide.

Then, my idiotic ex boyfriend has the audacity to panic moonwalk away! How dare he!?

* * *

><p>Some time later, the seven of us have found ourselves intoxicated, and the game of True American has become increasingly more difficult.<p>

"Seriously Coach, baaackkk into the tunnels! Back I say!" Nick's whining grows even more irritating, the drunker he gets. And God he is drunk.

"I could take off my pants too if the rules require!" Schmidt declares, fumbling for his belt. Cece grabs at his hands, swatting them away.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket for what must be the tenth time. I pull it out curiously.

"Not necessary! At all!" She yells.

"No one wants to see that Schmidt!" I scold him. "You lose your beer! Back to the begining Schmitty!"

Whoa, I missed a text from Ray! And Nick has texted me and left like three drunk voicemails… Those are always fun to listen to.

"I wouldn't say no one…" Schmidt defends.

"Chill dude," Ray says cooly. "I'm not gonna bang my cousin's best friend."

"You're not?" Cece looks disappointing.

**From Ray**

**I met you here the other week and we exchanged numbers... You probably don't remember me but I think you're absolutely gorgeous Jess. Do you want to go on a date?**

My legs pound the ground violently and I sprint to Ray, grabbing his shoulders.

"Definitely not CeCe. 'cause he's a disgusting creep! What the Hell Ray!? Why would I go on a date with my cousin!?"

"Oh God," Nick's voice sounds from across the room. He clutces his head, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Get off me!" Ray exclaims drunkenly. "What the Hell are you talking about Jess!?"

"This Ray! What. The. Hell?!" I Hold up the phone for him to read.

"Aha! I knew he was a weirdo! Cece's coming home with me tonight Bitch!" Schmidt exclaims.

"No." Cece says flatly.

"Jess I didn't send that I swear! That doesn't even make sense! Why would you not remember me?! And we didn't meet anywhere the other week!"

I reread the text again, trying to rid myself of the initial shock. My grip on Ray's shoulder loosens as his words begin to sink in. This text really doesn't make much sense at all.

Nick's worried expression makes a Hell of alot more sense now though. Reality bleeds its way into my brain as I figure the situation out.

"Let me just say," I begin, putting my hands on my hips. "That as a strong, independent woman, who is getting over a really serious breakup, I don't need help from _anybody _finding a date. In fact, I have a date. With a real dude. Tomorrow night. So if anyone of you partook in sending that text, you have that to cheer about." I spin on my shoes, storming away to my room. The alcohol in my system tripping me on my way there midway.

I do, with minimal struggle, manage to make it to my room. I collapse on to my bed and open up my laptop. Determined, I log into Nick's email. Time to do some snooping.

Unsurprisingly, Nick still hasn't changed his email password from what I set it, "**JessicaDay-Day143". **

The only emails in his inbox are spam from various sketchy porn websites, and a few emails from some chick he's been banging. I switch to his google docs account. Digging for more clues.

I nod knowingly, pleased with how well I know my Nick Miller. Very well if I do say so myself.

"_How To Get Jessica Day Laid - By Nick Miller," _I hold back laughter.

Seriously though, screw Nick Miller. Thinking as my ex he has some sort of commitment to get me to get over him! God what a dick.

_And it just proves how completely over you he really is,_ a voice in my head tells me. I read through his steps, cringing when Nick talks about how "I don't have a chance with him".

But still… He did write "Make her _think _you're over her."

Maybe that implies something?

Or maybe I'm wishful thinking.

"God, my roommate," I whisper under my breath, trying my hardest to ignore to loud clanging from the drinking game going on outside my room.

I hear a quiet knock on my door. I squeeze my watering eyes shut, praying to God that it's anyone but Nick.

"Jess?" I exhale slowly with relief. It's just Cece.

"Come in," I allow. The door opens and closes, and Cece plops herself on my bed next to me.

"Hey babe," She peeks at the laptop, rolling her eyes. "Men are such idiots," She says, giving me a knowing smile. I smile back weakly. "You miss him." It isn't a question.

"Is it obvious?" She nods. "He's just so… So… Nick. Ugh Nick. I want to hate him so much. "

"The option is always open Jess.. You realize that right?"

"Not at all Cece, just look at this!" I point to the words on the laptop.

Cece rolls her eyes. "That idiot would do absolutely anything he thought would make you happy Jess," She pauses. "Even if it killed him. And I know you would do the same thing for him."

"I just… I just wonder if ending it was a mistake you know? Because something that feels this bad… Can't be right can it? I mean… We just didn't fit but…"

"But you want to fit anyway? Yeah. I get that," Cece smiles. "Do what feels right Jess… Even if it might be wrong… But don't make it easy for that idiot."

I close my eyes for a moment, letting her words sink in. An plan begins formulating in my mind.

An absolutely _brilliant _plan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Reviewers get a sneak peek of the next chapter! **


End file.
